


Nieplanowane last minute

by Myst7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie Harry'ego zawsze obfitowało w niespodzianki, nawet jeżeli część z nich spadała na niego z jego własnej winy. Jak teraz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieplanowane last minute

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Izzie   
> Długość: 150 słów

— Harry, proszę, tylko tego nie...   
Harry oczywiście dotknął.   
  
Biorąc pod uwagę jego szczęście, skakanie z uniwersum do uniwersum nawet nie było takie złe. Właściwie jak wakacje. Bez przewodnika, do różnych światów, tura trwająca kwadrans i z opcją niewidzialności. Prawie jak  _last minute_! Dobra, to nawet w jego myślach brzmiało żałośnie, ale przynajmniej każda kolejna wizyta była krótsza od poprzedniej. Chyba. Harry jęknął w duchu i wplótł ręce we włosy. Jedyne, czego był pewien, to tego, że po powrocie Hermiona udusi go gołymi rękoma.   
  
Potter rozejrzał się po zmieniającej się scenerii. Wyglądało na to, że wylądował w środku jakiejś narady. Z nudów wsłuchał się w jej treść i parsknął gorzkim śmiechem, kiedy do niego dotarło, że za zniszczenie jakiegoś czarnomagicznego pierścienia jest odpowiedzialny sięgający mu do pasa, owłosiony człowieczek. Spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem. Jakby sam był widzialny, to mógłby mu pomóc. W końcu w niszczeniu niezniszczalnego miał całkiem spore doświadczenie.


End file.
